


Breakfast In Bed?

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Injury, Juno doesn't know how to show his love, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: After an unpleasant night, Juno has to tend the wounds of one master criminal and offer him breakfast. In return, the criminal might offer him a kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing essays but instead I made this, hope it was worth it. Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language. I just have a lot of emotions after the finale

“Stop being a baby, Nureyev! It’s just a scratch”

Juno was saying that mostly to calm not only Nureyev, but also himself. The hole on Peter’s left shoulder was definitely not just a scratch, and Juno could feel his hands shaking while he wrapped it with bandages.

Nureyev didn’t answer, but Juno could see him paying even more energy on masking his pain, he was clearly biting his tongue so hard Juno was just a little bit scared he would bite it clean off.

“This has to be enough,” the Private Eye said, finishing off his work. Nureyev flashed him a fake smile.

“Glad I have such a cute nurse.”

“Shut up.”

The two of them huddled in Juno’s office, blinds shut, door locked, a bloody towel left on the floor. They had barely escaped, barely survived, barely got there. A completely normal day for Juno Steel. Only normally he didn’t have an injured master criminal sitting on the floor of his office, face pale but smiling. Over the metallic smell of blood Juno could smell his cologne, the same one that had stayed in his office for months.

\- - -

Nureyev rested his head against the wall of Juno’s office. The man in question was getting breakfast, apparently even the Private Eye had to get his morning bagel. And Nureyev wasn’t going to say no to a cup of coffee either. 

To be completely honest, he’d love to get some sleep. He’s been up for the last 30 hours, and he was shot through shoulder three hours ago. Not a great morning. He was dizzy, his shoulder was in a lot of pain and he couldn’t move his left arm normally. He decided to leave panic for later. Maybe he’d panic after getting something to eat and a little bit of sleep if he still couldn’t move his arm. Or a little bit of sleep and then something to eat. 

\- - -

Juno walked into the room with a tray of four sandwiches and two cups of coffee, but stopped on the doorway. Nureyev had fallen asleep, sitting upright against the wall of his office. Even though his face was pale and the room around him was messy, Juno couldn’t argue that sleeping Peter Nureyev was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen or would ever see. That he was sure of.

But enough of that. He felt a little sting in his gut for waking the man from his slumber, but the coffee would get cold.

“Nureyev? Nureyev?” Juno called him carefully. Nureyev shifted and slowly opened his eyes, absentmindedly touched his shoulder and then grimaced. It still hurt.

“Sorry to wake you up, sleeping beauty, but I brought us breakfast.”

“Oh, thank you Juno.”

“Shut up and eat.”

\- - -

The meal tasted like heaven to both of them, especially Nureyev, who was glad to get any energy back to his body. After the coffee and one more painkiller, Juno helped Nureyev up and escorted him into his room.

“I can sleep on the cou-“ Nureyev started, but Juno silenced him.

“You are not sleeping on the couch, you are sleeping in the bed. You’ll sleep at least ten hours or I’ll hit you unconscious with a hammer myself. Then I’ll do a checkup on your shoulder and THEN we’ll decide what we’ll do after tha-“ 

Nureyev silenced him with a kiss which made Juno close his eyes and inhale his lungs full of the scent of him again. 

“I know I already got a breakfast in bed, but I expect a dinner to.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it, I don't write much. If it's good, I could continue it or something idk


End file.
